


Play room

by Chocolate milk (Momo_fics)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pastels, Plushophilia, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Stuffed Toys, Taboo, Taboo Kinks, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Chocolate%20milk
Summary: After both coming home from a rough day, Darren and Mark decide to have a little fun.Please do not read this if any of these tags aren't your cup of tea.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Play room

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first nsfw fic, so uh yea might make more probably with these characters or other's. Enjoy.
> 
> Also if you haven't looked at the tags please do, i don't want anyone to be uncomfortable or anything when reading something like this.
> 
> Incase you haven't here is some warnings 
> 
> This fic contains contains role played incest, stuff animal kink, Urination kink, and other kinda tabooish subjects.

Darren yawns getting off the school bus, lazily carrying his backpack on one of his shoulders. He was so tired of annoying teachers, surpise test, hanging out with friends. Thank god he was off of work today and could go home. He pulls his key out of his jacket pocket unlocking the door. "I'm home!" He yelled.

Knowing Mark wasn't home yet he still announced himself just in case. He sets his backpack to the side stretching. Mark should be getting off of work about now, it's been a while since they had a day to themselves. Maybe they could fool around a little tonight.

Darren checks his phone not seeing a text from anyone. Since he was free for now he decided to make dinner for Mark. Get him in a good mood for a hopefully passionate night.

______________

It was a little late now, about 7:30ish. Darren just finished dinner when he heard the door unlock. The door opens, Mark walks in having a pretty blank expression. He was soaking wet from the rain. 'Huh, I didn't even know it was raining.' Darren thought.

He lets Mark walk in setting down his suitcase and putting this large brown paper bag down on his arm chair. Mark looks over to him seeing food on the table. "I see you're off today, and you cooked too." He smiles a bit. 

Darren rubs the back of his neck. "Yea you know I always have to be doing something. Never could just sit and relax." Mark walks over to Darren hugging him from behind kissing his check. "Tough day baby?"

"Mmm..yea a bit..this fucking prick was pissing me off at work today, I wanted to tell him off so fucking bad but as usual I couldn't. 'The customer is always right.'" He said in a mocking tone, mimicking his boss. "Fucking fat prick."

Darren kisses his lovers hands, gently caressing his face against them. "I'm so sorry baby, at least your home now."

"Yea...um, your uh..parents called." Darren stops moving, rolling his eyes. "You're telling me this because?"

"Come on Darren your parents miss you, how long are you going to be mad at them?"

"Till the day I die." Darren crossed his arms walking over to the dining table.

Mark sighs. "Come on you don't mean that, besides your dad is starting to have suspension about us."

"So?"

"So? What if he finds out? If the town finds out about us you know-"

"I know absolutely nothing will happen. Mark, I'm 18 years old ok? I'm of age, I can consent and I consent to this relationship."

"Ok yea that's great and all love but just because you're 18 doesn't exactly mean you're mature."

"No one said anything about maturity, if we based things off of maturity more than half of this town would still be considered to be in diapers."

Mark puts his hands up in defense. "Alright, you have a point, but what the uh dad thing? What would your real dad do if he finds out about that?"

Darren shrugs. "Who cares? My parents could go tell the whole town for all I care. Besides, I just have one more year, been saving money since I moved in with you like a year or two ago. We'll be out of here by graduation."

Darren walks Mark over to the table sitting him down. "Just relax, and let me take care of you daddy." He kisses his cheek. Mark wanted to continue the conversation but knew Darren was too stubborn. "Alright then uh baby boy." Darren laughs at Mark's embarrassment with the daddy/son thing still.

"Do you want me to feed you baby?" Darren plays with his hair peppering his face with gentle kisses."

"You're in the mood I see." Mark smirks pulling Darren in his lap. Darren gets a fork full of steak feeding it to Mark. Playing with his hair. "Well it has been sometime since we...went to my room."

"In that case, good thing we're both here, I got a little gift. I remembered what we were talking about the last time and I got it for ya."

Darren tilts his head. "What did you get me?"

Mark smirks. "You'll find out." Darren perks up a little feeling a bit aroused. Whenever Mark got him anything for his room it was always amazing. He continued to feed him and himself till the plate was clean.

_____________

Mark was in the bathroom cleaning himself up a bit. Darren opens the door to his room with a key he had wrapped around his neck. Slowly opening the door turning on the lights. A flash of pastel colors now filling the room. 

The first thing you saw was his twin bed with pink fluffy covers, the top of the bed filled with plushies, from random no named ones to ones of characters he used to like as a young child. Fairy lights were attached around the walls, pictures/posters of random things he liked were taped to the wall as well.

His feet touched the fluffy sky blue rug. He walks over to his closet, peeling off his clothes. Getting his 'special outfits for this specific room. He takes out a pair of white panties with a heart on the back. Puts this cute bow his friend got him around his thigh, a choker that Mark needed to lock around his neck, and a tight mesh shirt with a heart shaped hole cut in the middle.

He lays across the bed waiting for Mark holding a plushie. Darren looked at the ceiling thinking how he'd never really be doing any of this without Mark. He knew his kinks and sexual fantasies were a bit odd and taboo. He felt disgusted with himself being pulled between thinking his sexual interests were disgusting to completely fine and 'normal'.

He remembered being so petrified when coming to Mark and confessing to him at 17. Mark was a bit taken back, not saying anything a first. Probably wasn't the confession itself. More so the confession and Darren asking if they could have a ddlb relationship. They had a long talk after that.

Mark asked why he liked him that way and why he wanted that type of relationship. After a 3 hour talk and a week of thinking Mark agreed. Though they waited till Darren was 18 till they really did anything. Since then, they have had a pretty healthy relationship.

The room itself didn't start off sexual, just a place he went to to cope with issues with his parents. Only getting sexual when Darren decided to use it to also help live out his fantasies.

Darren was still laying in bed playing with his cock becoming a little impatient. He moans a little as he lightly strokes his now semi hard cock. The door opens, Mark walking in holding the brown paper bag and some wine. He didn't change much. Just wearing his white collar shirt slightly unbuttoned and black slacks.

Darren sits up still stroking his dick, getting turned on by the outfit. He didn't know why it did it for him but it did. Mark closed the door, turning off the main light. The fairy lights now filling the room.

Mark sat on a fuzzy chair that was by the bed. Moving his hand away from his dick stroking it himself. "You just couldn't wait could you?" Darren whines lightly humping Mark's hand. Mark kisses Darren's forehead to his nipple. He pushes up the mesh shirt, licking and lightly pulling on it till he was getting slightly irritated.

"Ah- Daddy.." Darren bites his lip. "M-may I ask what's in the bag?"

Mark moves away smiling. "You wanna see what daddy got you?"

Darren nods sitting up watching him pick up the bag. Mark's face was a little red, probably embarrassed of what he bought. He quickly pulls out the present setting it down looking to the side face burning red now. Darren looks down his face turning a light pink.

It was a pretty decent sized brown bear plush with a semi realistic dildo in its crotch area, and a hole cut out in it's butt. "W-what?" Darren stumbled with his words. 

Mark clears his throat. "U-uh remember that um...plushie kink you were talking about? A-and how you wanted to get one of them to try out? Well I looked up on the internet and found a guy who makes those types of things."

Darren picks up the bear, putting his finger in it's butt. Felt pretty squishy and the guy Mark got this from probably tried to make it as realistic as possible.

"Oh wow daddy…" 

"I get it if you don't like it…"

"I love it!" He hugs Mark kissing his cheek. "This is so thoughtful I didn't think you'd actually go out and get me something like this."

Mark smiles. "Anything for my baby." He sits back opening the wine bottle pouring it in a wine glass. "Well, go ahead and try it out for daddy."

Darren sets the bear in front of him, having to set other plushies around it so it could sit up. He grabs some lub coating it in the bears semi realistic dildo. Then some in his hole, sliding in 2 to 3 fingers. "Mmm~" 

Darren sits himself up pulling his panties out of his holes away. He slowly slides down the 7 inch dildo. Darren's head pushes back as he whimpers. "Oh god…" he shivers sitting all the way in. Legs tightening around the bear's sides.

Mark's had pulled down his pants and boxers, stroking himself watching the scene. "Go a little faster baby boy."

Darren takes in a deep breath nodding. Quicken the pace, picking himself up and sliding down with force. His cock was leaking as it rubbed against the bear's stomach. "Ah- Ah-fuck! Yes!" He yelled.

Mark was pumping faster now, standing up putting his dick by Darren's face. Darren's movement's become erratic, his pace becoming sloppy. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" 

Mark pulled on Darren's hair, becoming close himself. "You can do it baby, come for the bear and daddy like a good boy."

Darren whines coming onto the bears stomach, Mark coming onto Darren's face, and the bear's dildo surprisingly coming into Darren's hole.

Darren squeaks, 'cum' spilling out of his ass. Mark laughs slightly out of breath. "Oh yea, forgot...it does that."

Darren fell on his back, the didlo still in his ass so the bear followed falling on him. "Fuck..that felt way too good."

Mark smiles pushing Darren's sweaty hair out of the way. "You're telling me, but we're not done yet. Take that dildo out and sit up."

Darren nods. "Yes daddy." If Darren wasn't coming from the high of his orgasim he would probably laugh at how Mark is always bashful before they start having sex. Then gets really into the role into the first climax. He thought it was cute.

"Now I want you to fuck the bear while I fuck you. Got it?"

Darren smiles and nods, setting the bear on its stomach getting a better look at the hole. For something that was most likely handmade it was pretty good. After this he should ask if the guy has any more things like this.

Darren crawls over the bear, sticking his dick into the hole moaning since he was already super sensitive. Mark crawls over Darren, sticking 3 fingers in to stretch him out a little more to fit himself inside. With little to no care Mark forces himself in pushing Darren and the bear forward. "Mmah! Oh fuck daddy- I love when you're rough with me."

Mark pulls out roughly pushing himself in again. "Course you do, didn't raise a slut for nothing."

Darren giggles, happy Mark was now getting comfortable with the daddy role. Without warning Mark continues to brutally abuse Darren's ass. Forcing Darren's to pull in and out of the bear.

Darren's eyes begin to water as he hugs the bear moaning and screaming marks names.

"Daddy! Daddy! Yes please faster! Harder Daddy!"

Mark bites Darren's shoulder pulling and yanking on his nipples. "Who's my baby hm? Who's daddy's little slut?"

"I am daddy! Huf ah-!"

"Who loves it when daddy fucks you senseless?"

"Me Daddy-"

"Who's my baby? Ah- fuck Who's my baby boy?"

Darren was losing his mind at this point, feeling a delicious burning in his dick and his ass. "Me daddy, I'm yours, you can do whatever you want to me."

"I know baby, I know."

"Daddy…" he huffs. "Please call me son."

Mark chuckles going even faster now, the cum from before spilling out. He leans against Darren's ears deeply whispering. "Ok, son."

This is what pushes Darren over the edge. He hits his climax, coming into the bear, some of it spilling out. After coming down from his climax he begins to whine from over stimulation. Mark was still going, he was able to hold in his climax going as long as he was allowed to for that day.

Only really doing this because he loved it when Darren begins to whine and begging him to start.

"Daddy, please cum inside me."

"Don't worry I will, you know I got to make you a little uncomfortable."

"But it hurts daddy." He groans.

"If you're a good little son you'll let daddy continue ok? Now be a good baby and let me fuck you."

Darren whines, pushing his face into the back of the bears head. Crying from pain and pleasure. A minute goes by and Mark finally lets himself cum into Darren. Getting in a couple of more good painful thrusts till he pulls out.

Darren's ass was red from the abuse and from Mark digging his nails into his hips. Mark smiles pulling Darren's panties over his cum filled ass, patting his ass a little.

Darren sits up shaking a little, pulling out of the bear that was now a complete wreck. He turns over to his back, legs sprawled open. He was a bit dazed. Before they could end he had one more little kink to get out before they shower.

Darren puts his legs around Mark and Mark puts his hands on each side looking down at him.

"Daddy, I have to pee.."

"Can't you make it to the bathroom?"

Darren shook his head. Mark sighs pulling down his panties a little making his dick face Darren.

"If you're going to pee in the bed you're gonna have to piss on yourself." Darren nods, letting his bladder go, peeing on his chest and stomach. 

After he was done Mark stood on the bed. "Since we already made the mess." Mark points his cock towards Darren much to his delight. Sitting up a bit taking Mark's dick out of his hands holding it for him.

Mark let's his bladder go, hitting Darren mostly in the face. "You're such a weird little slut. But you're daddy's slut." He smiles.

Darren laughs letting him finish his business before falling back onto the bed.

Mark grabs his boxers putting them on. Picking up Darren to give him a warm bath.

_________________

They both sat in the tub as Mark gently washed him and Darren. He kisses Darren's neck a little apologetic. "Sorry love, I don't know why I get so rough.."

Darren smiles. "Don't be sorry, you should actually be rougher in my opinion."

"I-i don't know hun, I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, I want us to go as far as we can go. Like when you continued to fuck me after I came. We should do more of that."

Mark hums. "Alright love."

Darren bites his lips looking down. "Um...mark?"

"Yes hun?"

"C-can we continue to do the daddy son thing? Even after sex?"

Mark tilts his head. "Hm?"

"It probably sounds really fucked up but can we erm..refer to each other like that all the time? Maybe even see ourselves in those roles?"

"You want me to see you as a son?"

"Yea! Or well to an extent...obviously we aren't actually related and all that; and obviously outside of the house we won't refer to each other as such. But um..maybe I can do some things a son would do and..you.."

Mark thought for a bit. "Sure I don't see why not. It's basically like a 24/7 thing right?"

Darren smiles. Happy to have such an open and accepting partner. "Yea! Um..since we're doing this can you call me son, kiddo, and all those nicknames."

Mark smiles kissing Darren's forehead. "Sure son."

Darren smiles, laying against Mark. 

"Thanks daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really give mark an age, I kinda see him as like a guy in his 30s idk. But you can choose his age if 30 is either to high or two low.
> 
> Darren is 18 though, pls don't age down Darren. 😅


End file.
